Las cartas de mi corazón
by Roni S. Evans
Summary: Tantos años han pasado desde ese ultimo adios en el jardin botanico, pero el no poder hablar contigo es demasiado para mi...Solo me queda dedicarte estas cartas


Letras

_Es otra noche tranquila…otra noche sin ti. Desde esta mañana he sentido el peso de tu partida, siempre es en este día que lo siento con más intensidad. Hoy se cumplen 4 años desde ese último beso cuando te quedaste del otro lado de la ventana junto con la mitad de mi vida…_

_No quiero ver a nadie, incluso Pan busca soledad en este día. La oscuridad de la noche me permite recordarte, el silencio concentrarme en cada detalle de cada momento que pase contigo, el secreto de nuestro primer beso, su sabor, la forma en que todo lo demás de repente carecía de sentido, la noche en que supe lo que sentías por mi, cuando averigüe que yo sentía lo mismo, el nombre de ese sentimiento, como me sentía protegida entre tus brazos sabiendo que si podría pertenecer a alguien seria solamente a ti._

_Aún te pertenezco Will, no creo que haya poder en este ni ningún otro mundo que cambie eso o que disminuya un poco lo que siento por ti._

_Te amo._

_Lyra_

Lyra doblo la carta con cuidado metiéndola en el sobre lavanda que había conseguido antes, tan pronto como regresara Pan iría al jardín botánico a dejar esa carta junto con otras similares a esa. Siempre que el no poder hablar con Will se hacia demasiado escribía una carta como si estuviera hablando de nuevo con Will y la guardaba en una caja de caoba oculta cerca de su banca del jardín.

Al inicio las cartas eran muy frecuentes, casi una a la semana, al pasar el tiempo se fueron haciendo menos frecuentes, una cada mes, cada dos meses…la ultima carta antes de esta estaba fechada hacia 6 meses antes. Pero en ningún momento cambio para menos el gran sentimiento que Lyra tenia para con Will, solo sabía expandirse y crecer, ella podía sentirlo dentro de ella, ese dolor agudo al centro del pecho al pensar en el, como bajaba hacia el estomago y seguía su camino por sus extremidades, llenando todo su cuerpo. Ese sentimiento le brindaba felicidad, pero a la vez mucha tristeza y soledad. A pesar de esto procuraba permitirse al menos una vez al día dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento.

Lyra salió de sus pensamientos, Pan la esperaba sentado al borde de la cama, el comprendiendo a la perfección los sentimientos de ella no se atrevió a molestarla. Guardando la carta cuidadosamente en el bolsillo de su falda salieron al pasillo, todos dormían en el colegio pero siempre había que tener cuidado, era muy noche y si los atrapaban se verían en un serio aprieto, pero todo estaba en silencio, salieron rápidamente al jardín rodeando el edificio y salieron por la verja.

El viaje hacía el jardín fue en silencio, cada quien hundido en sus propios pensamientos y sentimientos, cuando por fin llegaron a su escondite Lyra busco tras los arbustos la caja de cedro. Tomo la llave que siempre colgaba de su cuello y la abrió.

Repaso con la mirada todas los sobres dentro de la caja, una lagrima corrió por su rostro aterrizando sobre las cartas, Pan se apresuro a correr a sus brazos e intentar consolarla lo mejor que podía, sintiendo su corazón tan roto como el de ella. Los dos se rindieron a la soledad de la noche y lloraron la falta de su amor una vez más, secretamente esperando que ellos aun les amaran, que siguieran recordándoles.

Cuando se calmaron Lyra saco de su bolsillo la carta, la sello con un beso y la puso con cuidado sobre las demás, cerro la caja de nuevo y la escondió suspirando por ultima vez esa noche.

-Pan…  
-¿Hm?  
-No los volveremos a ver…- Esto siendo mas una afirmación que una verdadera pregunta, Pan volteo a ver a Lyra viendo sus sentimientos reflejados en su rostro  
-Tal vez no  
-No podremos olvidarlos, ¿No es cierto?  
-Sabes a la perfección que no- Lyra lo sabia, lo sabía demasiado bien, pero necesitaba escucharlo de su querido Pan, necesitaba enterrar un poco ese sueño de que algún día regresarían.

Lyra y pan regresaron a su dormitorio en St. Sofía, y se recostaron viendo el pequeño reloj en el buró. No podrían dormir el tiempo suficiente y mañana estarían de mal humor y apresurados, tendrían millones de clases a las que asistir y tareas que hacer, quedándose rápidamente dormida Lyra deseo con todo su corazón que eso le ayudara a distraerse del sueño que sabía tendría esa noche. Un sueño de el.


End file.
